secrets of an assassin
by sesshy202
Summary: He was supposed to kill her, how could he not? She was the enemy and yet he didnt with a kiss he let her live but maybe that was the biggest mistake he ever did.... to love her .....
1. Chapter 1

coming at yea with another one;) and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1 : Who's the target?

"So you know the mission correct?" Kin asked her partner.

"Kill the target, simple and clean, and report back without revealing my cover" TenTen briefly explained pulling on her blue open toe flat sandals.

Kin gave her a questioning look.

"And use any means necessary to bring in the target to kill him off" Tenten added with a smile getting up.

"Who's the target ?"

"I think that you'll be pretty pleased with this one." Kin remarked with an evil grin. She grabbed a blue folder off her desk and threw it towards Tenten

She caught it and took a look at the profile inside.

"He looks ... intresting... and those eye's ..." was all Tenten managed to say upon looking at her future target.

"But be careful. I hear he's an amazing fighter" Kin warned when she saw her grin.

"Riiiight" Tenten nodded before dissappearing out the door.

Kin followed after and watched her leave the hidden area with a smile.

"Did she leave already?" Temari asked coming down the spiral black marble stairs.

"Yup. You just missed her. She seemed ... egear to go and kill him." Kin informed Temari.

"He's as good as dead" Temari remarked in a confident voice standing next to Kin."

"You seem confident. Had a good kill?" Kin smirked turning to face Temari.

"You could say that. The bitch wouldnt go easy and peacefully so i had to stab her through the heart. It's what I had wanted to do and she put up a fight so i had to or she would have gotten away" Temari recalled putting her over sized fan down.

"Well as long as you collected the money then I see no problem with it, " Kin said.

"As for Tenten and her target... well it might go easier for her." Kin added.

"Who's the target?"

"Neji Hyuuga"

* * *

thanks and review ;)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

So I've started watching this new anime well I'm not sure I should say new but it's called "Vampire Knight" if you see it somewhere someday I highly suggest that you watch it. It's awesome and you'll enjoy it a lot ;) Anyway enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter two: Too easy of a mission

Getting there was no problem for her. She was a smart girl and could handle anything thrown at her but Konoha was something else. It was crowded and the weather? Sunny and beautiful inviting all to came and stay and listen to the birds sing and the sakura tree's talk to you through the wind showering you with their pink pedals all around.

The people all seemed too friendly and it almost made it awkward for strangers to come and visit. Getting around to a hotel was not a problem either. It was like a country on one side and then a small city state crowded with business people on the other.

When you work as an assassin all the small stuff is taken care of for you by the people that you're working for, and they really want you to feel at home or so it seemed that way when TenTen walked into the lobby of the hotel that she would be staying at.

It was of high class and was designed elegantly with all black and white furniture. It fit something out of a fairy tale book. Huge and beautiful filled with well dressed people who looked happy to be there.

The thing that caught most guest's attention was the green marbled water fountain that was keep inside,layered like a cake and spitting blue crystal clear water out from many different gold watered pipes made to look like arrows. It was nothing like what she ever saw.

It was located in the center of the hotel and was surrounded with statues of gold angels, angels who seemed to be crying. It seemed sad and happy at the same time, almost trapping you in a small world where sadness is all around making you wander almost yearn to know why they were crying with just one good look at them.

She was at a haze almost a transition if you will but it didn't matter because that was when she saw him, even through the running water there he was and he was looking right at her...

Neji Hyuuga who was the target was standing less then thirty yards from her and she for the first time didn't know what to do. It was as if all the people around them weren't even there and the only thing that stood between them was that water fountain.

When he looked into her eye's she felt like she had to look away from him but couldn't bring herself to do it. There was something she felt when she looked into his eye's as if he was trying to lure her in. Just as quick as that moment happened it passed. Both he and TenTen looked away upon hearing his name being called, bringing them back to the filled hotel lobby.

"Neji, hey over here!" waved a pink haired girl. She seemed to be on good terms with him seeing that she came up to him and hugged him.

TenTen watched as they walked away together out of the hotel to the busy streets of outside trying to shake off that feeling she had but seeing them walk away like that made her feel almost lonely for the first time in a long, long, time in her life.

* * *

She was anxious and excited at the same time. Even now as she looked at herself in the mirror of the red dressing room. She wasn't sure if she liked the dress. Whether it complimented her body figure or not, or whether or not it would give him, Neji a second look at her. She posed for a few moment in front of the mirror before deciding to go out .

"Well, what do you guy's think?" she asked the small audience sitting before her.

"Let me see….. Turn around.." commanded Ino from the white suede sofa.

At once she slowly spun around. When she saw the expressions on their faces she knew that the dress was a keeper.

" And the open back part of the dress is a classy touch." Ino said analyzing the back of the dress.

"I-It's perfect for the grand ball tonight and just in time too." Hinata squealed.

"Yeah and it's a miracle that for the first time in a long time Neji is finally attending. You better make sure you have security there at the Hyuuga mansion Hinata seeing that how everyone's going to want to be next to him, well girls at least." joked Ino.

Sukura was grateful for the good praises form her friends and she hoped that t hey were right about it.

Maybe she would have paid more attention to what her friends were talking about instead of looking at the girl in the pink shirt who was going through the dress rackets who seemed to be grinning in a pleasing way as if something satisfied her but it wasn't the cloths but at her she was looking at before she picked up a black dress a few accessories for the dress and walked away to the other end.

TenTen was pretty pleased now. This information was more then useful and it was free of price at that.

She quickly made her way to the counter and gave the woman there her items.

"Going to the grand ball tonight too?" smiled the clerk.

"With honor" TenTen smiled back.

"Great choice of dress. This open legged dress was the only one left and you seem to be the lucky one to get it. I'm sure you'll look stunning" complimented the young woman handing over the black shopping bags to TenTen .

"I'm pretty sure Neji's going to die when he sees me" TenTen smirked before dropping the money on the counter and leaving the woman with slight confusion on what she meant.

* * *

"So your really going to go this time?" Sasuke asked Neji who was punching a punching back right beside him.

" I think after three years of missing the grand ball it should be….. Interesting. Hundreds of strangers don't exactly grab my interest but I have a feeling that going tonight will not be in vain." Neji answered in huff's as he punched the bag with his gentle fist.

"Whatever you say. I'll see you there then I have to get and get ready" Sasuke announced before leaving the gym.

Neji left not to long before Sasuke and took his normal route in his car to his home. On the way there he saw that girl. She was carrying shopping bags and didn't seem to notice that he was not so far from her. That girl who looked at him with the saddest eye's he'd ever seen. It had told him of the saddest pain and she hadn't looked away that time and seeing her now he wanted to talk with her but didn't.

When entering the huge mansion Andrea a house servant came to him holding a black long bag.

"Master Neji, this came for you today. Your uncle said that it should fit and he'll wait to see you at the ball tonight." Andrea informed the young prince.

"Thanks. I'll take it." was all he said before taking the black bag and heading up to his room. Passing through the halls he saw the party planners decorating the mansion with black and white balloons , and setting other things up as well. He almost felt sad. The place was filled with people but at the same time it was as if no one was in that house except him. The same way he felt when he saw her in the lobby.

At her hotel TenTen smiled upon looking at her newly purchased couture item and thinking about the information she had learned about the Hyuuga. She slipped into the shower and after drying off she started to get ready. The Black dress fit perfectly and had a opening on the right side of her leg exposing a big portion of her right leg. Seeing the opening was great being that she could hide a weapons bag that had knives and kunai knives strapped all around with paper bomb explosions. The halter top was perfect seeing that a necklace was not needed to cover her neck. Usually dresses made her feel uncomfortable but the silk made the dress perfect. Her high heels were not to comfortable but that didn't really come of as a surprise seeing that with the strap it still wasn't really comfortable to walk in them but the long black silk dress did a great job of covering her lower ankles in case they were to get red from irritation. She took another look at herself in her suite and smiled. She would have tons of fun tonight. This was an easy mission. Too much of an easy mission.

* * *

Thaxs for reading! Remember review! And i hope that this was a long enough chapter for you's though i myself didn't think it was close enough to long -- sorry i'll try harder next time it should be longer... i hope...


	3. Chapter 3

so here it is and please enjoy ;) and thanxs to all of you that have been reporting me as a story alert list. :) im glad lol. On the Tango part i'd like to thank "assassins tango" by john powell it helped alot.

* * *

chapter 3: how it wrong...

* * *

Getting in ...? No problem for her at all. There were so many guests waiting outside by the time she got there that they were just letting everyone who was dressed right inside to the now public affair. When she got inside the castle sized mansion she was catered in by a waiter offering her multiple things at once.

"No thanks. I was just wondering if you can show me to where the garden is." she smiled.

"Uhhhh sure..." came the uneasy answer from the waiter who looked confused.

Upon getting the directions that she need TenTen gladly followed them as she headed toward the back of the mansion.

From high above the grand stair case he watched her. He was wondering what she was doing here as he watched her walk toward the back of the mansion away from the rest of the guests. He already knew where she was going but he wasn't sure why she was going there. He raised an eyebrow before turning around walking away from the ball and heading the same direction as her.

Just what she had expected. A huge garden at the back of the mansion decorated like a maze with it's high dark green bushes and gardens of different flowers all around.

She smiled and walked down the flight of side concrete stairs slowly pacing herself. She was enjoying the moons lighting of the garden and the way the fire flies lit the air with their green lights and felt it almost a shame that it would be gone n less then two hours. She walked through the maze looking for the perfect spot as if she knew the maze's path by heart. Within a couple of minutes she found her spot.

She bent down on the green soft grass and opened her black rhinestone clutch bag. She took out a piece of string and tied it around the opened of two kunai knives. She stabbed the knives into the dirt with a foot of space between them. She then took out seven paper bombs and hid them inside the bush wall arranged in a circle. In the center she placed an explosive bomb that had the power of eighteen bombs put together.

Under the sting of the knives she put a small bomb and set the timing to forty-five minutes to self explode. (The sting was set in case anyone stepped on the bomb it would automatically be set off).

Once she was done TenTen took out her cell phone and dialed Temari.

"Where are you?" came the questioning calm confident voice through the phone.

"I'm standing out side in the garden right now. It's all set to take place in forty-four minutes" TenTen explained.

"Good...come back once it's all cleared off. Got it?" Temari instructed.

"Right" TenTen nodded.

"One more thing..."

"Did anyone see you go to the garden or did you speak to anyone about going to the garden?" Temari questioned after a brief silence.

"Crap! Only one person. It was a waiter. She's the only one that knows I'm here."

"hurry up and kill her too after. There cant be any witnesses of ANY sort." Temari ordered.

"You don't have to tell me that.." TenTen said in a know-it-all tone before hanging up the phone.

"right..." she said to herself before walking back inside the mansion to look for the girl.

She was halfway to the stairs before she quickly took out a kunai and flung it behind her. It hit the roof of the mansion and she didn't see anyone there but wasn't 100 percent sure that someone had been there at all. She shook the feeling of unease off and continued on her way.

From the dark corner high up on the roof of the mansion came Neji with a glare at the back of the girl.

She was good. He thought that he wouldn't be sensed and yet she had aimed perfectly without even turning around. She was a serious enemy not to be taken lightly.

He looked two inches to his side where the kunai was stabbed into the wall hard. It seemed that she had a secret department of weapons strapped onto her leg from the inside of her dress. He smirked to himself before jumping down to where she had planted whatever she had planted.

He took a good look around the area a few inches away from her exact spot.He couldn't detect any chakra from anywhere and proceeded cautiously squinting his eyes to make sure he wasn't missing something small and dangerous.

He took a step between two kunai's but quickly noticed a small string going across both of them. He drew back his foot and bent down beside it. He saw a red light and quickly noticed the time read on it. Thirty eight minutes left until it detonated.

Neji carefully picked up the bomb and jumped from branch to branch all the way deep into the pitch black forest looking for some sort of disposal area. He seemed to run forever in the darkness before he found a river.

He quickly threw the bomb as hard and far away as he could before turning back.

"Now to look for her..." he thought to himself ...

!!1!!#&#(((((((((((())

* * *

TenTen walked back into the mansion. It seemed that everyone was enjoying themselves at this ball. She ignored the harp music player and walked around to look for the waiter which looked like it would take some time seeing that there were many guests at this ball.

* * *

Sakura loosened her eyebrows the way she always did when she was worried about something.

"Sakura... are you alright?" asked Hinata.

"yeah. I'm alright. It's just that I thought Neji might finally come to his own families ball." Sakura quickly changed the expression on her face and her tone.

She didnt want to admit that she was upset that Neji wasn't there especially not to his cousin.

"I'm sure he'll come" Hinata tried to reassure her friend.

"yeah" sakura fake laughed to reassure Hinata it was really nothing.

She continued to look around the people at the ball. They all seemed to be having fun and enjoying other's companies.

She stopped short when she saw her.

The same girl that she had seen at the hotel and at the couture shop, but what was she doing here? Had Neji invited her?

Sakura didn't know what to think. Should she feel threatened? Should she not even care? What was she to Neji? Did he even know her at all?

All kinds of questions raced through her mind at the sight of that girl. She felt herself freeze when she realized that she was looking right back at her almost mockingly and then it felt like a cold slap to her face when she saw her smirk as if making fun of her.

Sakura didn't know what to do and quickly looked away to the other direction.

Hinata seemed to notice the weird reaction of her friend and was staring to worry.

"Are you alright? What's the matter?" she asked concerned but Sakura quickly walked away.

* * *

"So there she is..." TenTen thought to herself upon seeing the same female waitress who had given her the directions.

She started to make her way to her when she felt a hand pull her back by the arm.

"Please be seated now. The Hyuuga's will make a speech and all guests are to be seated." came the voice of a male waiter smiling at her politely.

"How many to be seated?" he asked.

"Just one" TenTen hesitated to answer.

"Please follow me then miss." he instructed letting her arm go.

Tenten walked through a huge crowd of guests and some seemed to also be led to a table.

The table that she was taken to was meant to be seated for two not one.

"I said a table for one." TenTen corrected the waiter with a questioning look on her face.

"The note on this card says otherwise." the waiter informed her taking out a small white folded paper.

TenTen didn't bother to protest and took her seat after thanking the waiter.

There was a white candle placed in the middle of the white clothed table and red rose pedals scattered all around. There were no utencils or plate settings and she assumed that there food would be brought to them.

She was snapped out of her food thoughts when the chandelier lights dimmed and a white bright light came from the top of the stair case. It seemed to be the head family seeing that everyone started clapping for him once they saw him.

* * *

She decided to follow along and clapped with a bored expression.

"Good evening and welcome to the Hyuuga annual grand all black ball" started the head man after the applause died down. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo and holding a cane but it didn't seem like he needed to at all. At his two sides there were two younger girls wearing black dresses. They seemed to be his daughters.

"As you all may have heard by now, my nephew Neji Hyuuga will finally be making his grand appearance for the first time in about three years." he continued looking all around the mansion dinning hall.

"We are very grateful to see so many of our acquaintances here tonight."

"and we wish that everyone enjoys them selves here tonight" both daughters took turns to say and bowed at the same time.

"And we wish to reintroduce our dearest cousin for those off you that haven't met him yet." the said in union and held out there hands to point to the other side of the stairs.

A light came on and there appeared Neji barely smiling wearing his tuxedo.

"Thank you all and it is an honor to be here tonight for the first time in three years." he lied trying to sound sincere.

Upon seeing him TenTen felt a little shock go through her especially when she realized that he was looking right at her.

She wanted to move away from his eyes but he had that look that kept you trapt in his eyes.

* * *

After the small introduction and speech was done with Neji stepped down and was stormed with guests all being female wanting to greet and meet him.

Those that were done with meeting him continued on to eat while they watched the dance floor which quickly filled up couples. Some even invited Neji to dance with them but he politely refused them.

TenTen made sure to keep her eyes on him incase anything went wrong with the bomb explosion.

After some time he seemed to have left with his uncle. TenTen didnt know what to do. She was alone at the party and with nothing to do but that changed when the pink headed girl came over to her. She seemed pissed off too.

"What are you doing here?" she quickly lashed out at TenTen slapping her hands down on the white table opposite side from where TenTen was sitting.

She only smiled to her self. Finally, she could fight a bitch without being blamed for it.

TenTen rested her head on her right palm and picked up a rose pedal with the other and examined it.

"Either way, what does it matter to you?" TenTen answered bored and flung the pedal towards Sakura and looked up at her with a small know-it-all smile.

"Don't give me that. I said what are you doing here? Who actually invited you?" Sakura was getting louder this time and she seemed really pissed off now.

"Why don't you leave? Go away shoo. And just like Neji I really don't want to see you in my face like this. Leave now or else bitch" TenTen warned slowly sitting up.

"At once hearing that come from her mouth Sakura instantly reacted and drew her hand back and swung it forward.

"Sakura. I really wish you wouldn't." came the voice of non other then Neji Hyuuga who was holding Sakura's arm in his hand mid air shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Neji..." was all Sakura said in a sorry sad voice. She couldnt bring herself to look at him. She felt bad for letting a girl get on her bad side. She couldn't help but feel angry seeing that she was so good looking and that Neji might be more then a friend to her.

"If it's alright with you would you please leave this guest alone?" was all replied looking from TenTen back to Sakura.

She didn't say anything except turn to leave fast to her own table.

"There really was no need for that." TenTen fake smiled

"Cut the acting." Neji said harshly.

That took TenTen back for a minute but then smirked. It seemed that he had caught on but she didn't want to blow up her own spot so she went along with it.

"Your friend needs to be careful. She doesn't know who she's getting involved with." TenTen warned with a serious tone. She got up and walked passed by him but he stopped her short with a hard pull on her wrist and turned her to face him.

"come." he stated

"Where going to dance."

"I don't think so" she said pulling her arm back but it was no use he had a strong grip on it.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to." he pulled her closer to him.

TenTen smirked. She liked the way he was in such demand.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along the way to the dance floor where she got many dirty and surprised looks from all sorts of fan girls.

Neji quickly let her hand go when they arrived at the spot and turned to face her.

"wair here" he told her before heading over to the orchestra band and whispering something to the leader.

TenTen started to slowly move away but bumped into a wall with a mirror on it. Before she knew it there came the palm of Neji slamming right next to her shoulder almost as if he had cornered her.

He forcefully grabbed her arm and then held her close to him.

A new song came on and they were soon dancing chest to chest arm in arm.

"Nice song. What is it?" was all she could say.

"Assassin's tango. Doesn't it remind you of someone?" he answered.

TenTen thought someone slapped her upon hearing that.

"So how did you find out?" she smirked lowering her head.

"Seeing you around for the first time and not knowing who you were arose some suspicion but after following you to the garden it seemed perfectly clear to me what you were up to." Neji explained slowly dancing with her.

"I see..."

"Now tell me, what do you want here? Who is your target?"

"I'm an assassin, that's all you need to know"

With that Neji turned and dipped her quickly. When she was back up he slammed her hard against the wall with the mirror. She could feel under the pressure that it broke but couldn't do anything. He had a strong hold on her.

"Do you plan to beat the truth out of me?"

"Who knows."

She laughed to herself and sighed. She quickly pressed a button the was hidden in her hair. It would set off the bomb ahead of time but when she heard no explosion she froze. She could feel as his hands move from her waist to her open leg. Soon she felt a small pressure loosen on her leg.

"Ive got to go to the bathroom." she lied as he finally released her.

TenTen quickly left slipping her hand out of his now soft hold on her and ran up the stairs.

She ran inside the bathroom and started breathing hard.

She couldn't believe that she might actually fail this time.

She saw a window and made sure no one saw her when she climbed out of it. It led her to the garden.

She quickly found her way to where the bomb was hidden.

She examined carefully but found that her explosive device was no longer there.

"Perfect" she told her self out of shock.

"What your looking for isn't there." came the voice of Neji.

TenTen looked up angrily. He seemed please with himself.

He quickly picked his foot up and kicked her in the face. She quickly blocked her face but was sent about ten feet into mid air.

She stood up and wiped her mouth with a smirk and reached for her leg but felt nothing.

She looked up at him and he threw her weapons bag on the floor as if it were trash to him.

She only smiled more.

"Are you going to fight me now?" she asked.

He ran up to her and it began.

His palm seemed to glow blue but that didn't stop them from fighting.

He threw a punch and she quickly blocked. A kick and he grabbed her foot and he turned it into slamming her to the floor.

The fight went on for several minutes. She started to notice that every time he hit her it seemed to numb her body.

Several minutes went on with bodies hitting the floor, punches, kicks, blocks and blows to the arms or legs.

TenTen was on the floor breathing hard and bleeding from the side of her lip. She rested her body weight on her small shoulder since she couldn't get up fully. Her legs felt useless now.

He seemed perfectly fine only a few scratches she had managed to get in. He walked up to her and she didn't know what he was going to do next. Probably finish her off permanently.

Almost as if to welcome her to death thunder struck and heavy rain came from the sky wetting them both to no end.

She continued to breath hard and sighed to herself, was this how she was going to die? she wondered to herself.

He bent down next to her and it seemed that he was about to snap her neck or knock her out but that wasn't it, it wasn't it at all.

What he did and why he did it would never be explained but when he gently took her face in his arms she tightly closed her eyes and felt as he brought her face next to his and started to kiss her in the rain.

* * *

Well so there u have it and remeber, review or something if you liked it and i'll try to update soon


	4. Chapter 4

so here it is and a big thanxs to : applegreen-jelliibean08 she helped get my ass up and write this one so i guess this one's for you jellibean08 :) and oh yeah this chapter has the view points from the three different characters in this chapter but I'll give clues as to whom they are being told from.

* * *

Chapter 4 : How

* * *

There are some things that a guy does that a girl will never be able to tell why he did it and this was one of those times...

_why? why didnt he kill me? Instead he humiliated me and kissed me... I'll never forgive him...never... _The thoughts of what had happened ran through her mind slowly awaking her from her unconsciousness from the night before.

Slowly she started to wake into the real world. She slowly sat up on _her_ bed.

"What? How did I get ...here..." she questioned herself looking around the premises to make sure that it was indeed her room.

She rubbed her head trying to recall what happened after ...after the kiss...

She quickly sat up and felt chills run down her spine. She swallowed hard after remembering who it was that kissed her.

"I'll kill him!!" she cried out to the empty room.

VVVVVVbbbbb...VVVVVVVbbbb...VVVVVVbbbb... the sudden noise startled her for a moment before she relized that it was her phone vibrating on the clear glass night stand beside her king sized bed.

She picked up the silver phone and slid it open.

"What?" she answered a bit unsure of herself.

"What is taking forever? You should have been on your way back already. Why isn't the target dead yet?" came the unpleasant voice of Kin.

"I was going to kill him last night but i ran into a bit of trouble. Some other bitch showed up and claimed that she was sent by her agency to kill him ...and fast too." TenTen lied.

"You already ran into Ino Yamanaka?" asked Kin in surprise.

"Uhhh yeah... Let me get all the information on her that you have and fast." TenTen instructed biteing her lower lip. This was the last time that she lied.

"You didnt fight her did you?" Kin asked

"Im still here aren't I?" she answered.

"Send me the information and fast" she added.

"I'll fax it over to the hotel. And be careful... I hear that she is an amaxing fighter who always gets what she wants at any means." Kin advised.

"Since when do the heartless care ?" TenTen smiled snapping shut her phone.

* * *

"So what did she say?" Temari asked taking a bite of her sandwich walking closer.

"She met her, but they didn't fight. Send her the information on that blond skank." Kin ordered.

"i"m a bit busy right now." Temari smirked walking away waving her sandwhich behind her.

* * *

TenTen sat on her bed. Thinking about what had just happened.

It couldn't have been right. The information had to be false but she knew it wasn't.

Another assassin was really sent by another agency to kill _her_ target.

"Like hell she'll kill him before I do." she said to no one in particular getting up from her bed.

She walked to the mirror and noticed that she wasn't wearing her newly bought dress but instead a lavender silk night gown.

_But I didn't change into this last...last night...!! _She was over come with anger and embarrassment at the same time.

Had he really dared to undress her? While she was out cold? Unforgivable!

It was time to pay Neji a visit for the last time.

* * *

Taking a walk to the beach boardwalk seemed to relax her. If even for a bit. It was what she had decided that she needed.

She sat on the old green wooden bench and sighed to herself.

She bent down and took off her blue sandals got up and carried them by her side as she walked down the sand into the ocean.

She walked and walked until she was staring at the blue ocean water. She felt a heap of sadness with the incoming wave as she remembered what happened the night before.

She shook her head trying to clear the memory but it was still there.

She swallowed and stared off into nothingness.

He didnt kill her but kissed her instead. He didnt leave her laying there in the rain soaked to her skin but took her home. She was the one left behind looking on in horror.

From what was supposed to be a great night for her, was taken from her in the blink of an eye.

Did Neji know that she was there watching the whole thing unfold right infront of her eyes?

Did he even care. Maybe thats what hurt the most. That right before he left carrying her body in his arms he looked right at her and turned back around disappearing into the darkness.

She wiped a falling tear from her face and watched it roll from her finger and fall into the sand. Kind of like how she felt her heart drop.

_How could he? Neji..._ she couldn't bear think about it any longer and decided that she was either going to get even or simply forget about him and stay away from him. But how could she?

_Neji..._

A hand on her shoulder made her feel uneasy. She already knew who it was but she didnt have the guts to or the heart to face him now or maybe ever again.Instead she only looked down at the sand.

"Are you going to pretend that I'm not here?" came the voice of her now enemy Neji.

She swallowed hard and couldnt hold the tears back any longer. She bit her lip hard to the point it started to bleed.

"I-...If I do, will it work?" she questioned not taking her eyes off the sand.

He didnt reply only turned her to face him.

"Im sor-"

"I dont want to hear it! ... Your lie. Im not going to listen to it!" Sakura shot back slapping his hands of her shoulder.

"You've known all along haven't you? T-That deep down I've always, always liked you. I- I did all I could to make sure that we would somehow stay friends at the very least... and that you were happy if even with me at that..." She confessed through her tears.

Neji didn't say anything only looked at her with a sorrowful look.

He thought of something to say.

"I'll say this, what we've been through it was all fun but-" he started.

_But...But? Did he mean to say that all of what they went through was nothing to him? That it was always meaningless to him? How even now with that look could he say that...how?..._

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! How could you have done that? Knowing how I felt about you?... Do you hate me that much? As to do this to me? You knew you would break my heart! Tell me...tell me how could you have done this to me? What was the reason?" Sakura angrily yelled hitting Neji in the chest shaking her head.

"How?" she repeated as her hits slowly stopped. She could feel herself slowly falling on her knees to the sandy floor but she didn't care.

She felt his arms wrap around her small frame but she didnt move.

Nothing seemed to matter anymore. She felt numb. Even now as he held her there. It didn't matter anymore...


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

so this chapter came to me on a rainy day here in brooklyn and stuff and i want to say that I'm sorry that i made you all wait that long for chapter 4 but thanxs to all ur emails that i have to update i got my ass up and i did just that so i hope that you all enjoy this treat as an apology :)

* * *

chapter 5: Meet Ino, killer kunochi

* * *

TenTen searched the stack of papers faxed over to her by Kin to find out all that she could on Ino.

She sat on her king sized bed and read.

"Ino Yamanaka... mind altering jutsu's that allow her to transfer her mind inot the body of her enemy controlling their every move but any hit that lands on the hosts body is also sent to her own unconscoius body, lived with both parents, no siblings, has been sent on over fifty missions, never failed once, was reported missing from her hometown when she went to join 'red' an underground assassin hideout. She was sent on her first mission when she was thirteen, never showed sorrow or guilt when killing, grew up with mainly males in her life, cant stand competion and is also very competivtive, uses ruthlessness to kill anyone who stands in her way, short tempered, stabs her enemies in vital parts, head, and heart to ensure that they die, born on September 23, blood type- B, height:151.2 cm, weight:38.5 kg, Mind transfer jutsu range- 0-10km, mind destruction jutsu sends confusion to the target and sends them attacking their own allies unable to stop themselves and must maintain the hand seal to complete the jutsu or it will stop, has white blond hair with side bang, green to blue eyes, and wears a purple ansamble." TenTen read to herself.

"That wasnt much" she sighed to herself throwing the papers on the side night stand.

_Time to kill my target _she thought getting up from her bed and walking out the door.

* * *

She swallowed hard. She didn't know if she should feel sorry for her or glad that she was crying but she did know that she was feeling a bit of jealousy seeing them like that on the beach.

She was going to do what she was there to do, to kill Neji but on the way there when she spotted him walking by the boardwalk she had the instinct to follow him and now that she had in a way she regretted it.

She looked on from her table where she was ''eating''. They were starting to move, or at least Neji was, while he carried Sakura's unconscoius body away from the beach.

TenTen wasnt sure if she should fall them. She sat arguing with herself silently fapping the menue she was looking at in all directions.

She glanced back and saw they were getting further and further away from her. Getting up she followed them making sure that she was spacing herself from them.

Through the town Neji got confused looks as he walked down the crowded street with the body of his friend. TenTen almost felt sorry for him but could only laugh as she watched from a building roof.

She continued to follow them with her eyes when she spotted a blond haired girl dressed in purple with pale blue/green eyes.

She almost froze for a second and was sure that she hadnt been spotted but before she knew it Ino shot a quick look at her and was then in a blink of an eye standing in front of her.

"My, my i think you've lost your way little girl. That's MY target your following around." came the annoyed voice of Ino hands on her hips with a menacing hint to her high pitched voice.

"You must really be confused if you think Im going to let you take the credit of killing a Hyuuga. You might as well go back home miss Ino Yamanaka who ran away from her hometown to join the 'red' organization...is that right?" TenTen shot back resting her hand on her chin and glaring back showing perfect posture.

Ino rasied her eyebrow upon hearing about her past from someone she never met before.

"Get lost I got here first and you are really mistaking if you think Im going to let a blond bitch beat me." TenTen added.

"And your going to make me? Keep dreaming bitch" Ino fired back walking closer to TenTen.

They soon came face to face glaring at each other.

"Well then I guess we'll have to see who wins this one first." Ino compromised.

"I think we know that I'm going to win this one INO so get the hell out of here and you'll save yourself humiliation from being beat by me." TenTen smirked.

Ino didnt say anything but TenTen wasnt going to give her the chance to either.

"First and last warning, get the hell out of this town." TenTen threatend. She kissed her two fingers and shoved Ino from the ledge of the building down and laughed at her. With that she happily jumped off into the air and disappeared.

Before Ino hit anyone she landed safely on a store sign.

This was now personal she decided gritting her teeth.

* * *

TenTen felt pumped up. This was going to make things more intresting and she couldn't wait to see what the turn out would be.

Sitting on top of a tree she didn't know where to go now. Should she still follow Neji or should she call it a day?

Nightfall was starting to kick in and she decided that it was too early to call it a day.

"Thats that then" she told herself getting up and jumping from tree to tree to the Hyuuga residence.

!#&+)(&

He lay in his room on his red and gold quilted sheets on his king sized matress. He wasnt sure what to think.

Going to see Sakura was too soon. He hadn't meant for her to break down like that.

But he knew that it was the right thing to do when he kissed the girl that was sent to kill him.

He had the urge to see her again but he didnt know how he could. He was used to people coming after him to try to kill him but this was the first time that he wanted to meet one of them for other purposes.

She was somehow different since she was the youngest that he had ever seen that was sent to kill him.

He rubbed his temples with his fingers and sighed, this was getting complicating.

He sat up deciding that it was too hot in his room and went to sit on the balcony. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Are you coming down from there or what?" Neji asked still closing his eyes.

TenTen was suprised. He actually sensed her and there he still was calm as if she didn't make any kind of threat to him.

She quickly jumped down and stood infront of him.

"Arent you going to say anything?" she asked taking out a kunai knife.

He opened up his left eye and looked at her and her weapon.

"You not going to get me like that I'll tell you that" he blankly stated.

"Lets see what you say after!" she boasted jumping on top of him.

She had him pinned down and was holding the weapon against his throat. Face to face TenTen smirked.

"What do you say now?" she asked.

Not moving at all he smiled and in one swift motion he turned the tables grabbing her arm and twisting her body around and holding the weapon against her as she lay on the black sun chair with Neji on top of her.

She swallowed hard before beginning to talk.

"Go ahead. Can you bring yourself to do it?" she sighed as if she wasnt in danger closing her eyes.

He was a bit taken back seeing as she made no attempt to save herself and one thing he wasn't about to do was kill a female who was defenseless, even though she came to him first trying to attack him.

"There, right there" she directed as she took his hand with the weaopn and placed it on her neck.

She opened her eyes when she heard the clattering sound the metal object made when it hit the floor.

She looked up at him and got angry shoving him off her.

"Why didn't you do it!! Do you see a weak person before your eyes!! Am I weak to you!!" she accused him as he stood there and blankly looked at her.

"You way too loud" he commented.

"..." she didn't say anything and looked away almost embarassed. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know why she was really there and where this situation was now heading seeing as he didn't kill her.

"Why...Why do they even want you dead?" she hesitated to ask him, making sure not to make eye contact with him.

"W'ell if it you i can tell you" he whispered as if it were some great big secret. He motioned for her to come closer to him.

She wasn't sure she should but did any way.

When she leaned in he cupped her face and kissed her.

TenTen didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if she should let him or if she should push himm off her. He was doing it again for the second time.

Making up her mind she shoved him off, "What are you doing?" she asked almost out of breath holding her arm to her lips.

He didn't reply only look on smiling almost making fun of her.

She didn't want to wait for him to respond and jumped off the balcony in a quick attempt to make her get away.

She ran and ran until she was sure he couldn't see her anymore confussed and shocked, not looking back.

He watched her run and disappear into the night and smiled, "check mate" he whispered to the wind.

His thoughts were broken when he felt his phone vibrating.

"Hello?" he answered flipping the device open.

"Is she dead yet?" came the voice of a high pitched female on the other end.

"Not yet"

"Well get on it! She can't come back alive" she stated.

"I'll get on it Kin" Neji sighed to the phone.

"Good" she remarked before he flipped his phone shut.

thanxs and review please!


End file.
